Some applications of the present disclosure generally relate to implanted medical apparatus. Specifically, some applications of the present disclosure relate to apparatus and methods for reducing blood pressure.
Hypertension is a condition from which many people suffer. It is a constant state of elevated blood pressure which can be caused by a number of factors, for example, genetics, obesity or diet. Baroreceptors located in the walls of blood vessels act to regulate blood pressure. They do so by sending information to the central nervous system (CNS) regarding the extent to which the blood vessel walls are stretched by the pressure of the blood flowing therethrough. In response to these signals, the CNS adjusts certain parameters so as to maintain a stable blood pressure.